the_merciless_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelby
~Shelby~ "I, float in a boat. In a raging black ocean. Low in the water, with nowhere to go." ''-Heather McNamara: Lifeboat'' Basic Info Theme Songs For her Pack: We Don't Believe What's on TV: Twenty One Pilots'' ''For Everyday Life: Lifeboat: Heathers'' ''For When She is angry: Bad Intentions: Digital Daggers'' ''For Her crush: If I could tell her: Dear Evan Hansen'' Statistics '''Hunting: '''7/10 '''Strength: '''3/10 '''Speed: 5/10 Agility: '''10/10 '''Fighting: '''9/10 '''Swimming: '''4/10 '''Leading: '''9/10 Story Shelby was born a loner, near the Rainforest where The Merciless Empire roamed. She wanted to live her life peacefully from the start, so she usually stayed alone, so she wouldn't cause any trouble with anyone. When she did get into trouble, she would get upset with herself, but then kill the adversary she was facing, like nothing ever happened at all. When Shelby finally found true peace among the Rainforest, the friends of every adversary she killed came to seek revenge. Shelby didn't know what to do, and as she awaited certain death, the dogs were killed. "Shelby?" A gray and black wolf said. Shelby couldn't believe her eyes. The wolf looked vaguely familiar, but Shelby couldn't figure out from where. Shelby suddenly remembered. "N.....Nefaria?" She began. "You guys left me to die!" Shelby screamed as she extracted her claws. "We never did anything," a jet-black wolf said. "You ran away one day, and we could never find you again." Shelby couldn't wrap her eyes around what was happening. "I'm not that good at hiding Moss!" she screamed. Moss just nodded. "Come back with us, and we'll catch you up, or you'll be mauled," she said. Shelby withdrew her claws, and followed them to camp. From then on, she lived as a normal sentinel of The Merciless Empire. Unfortunately, after many canines turned rogue, she decided to leave the camp with Nefaria at her side. Description Shelby is a tan/black german shepherd with hazel eyes. She's larger than most, but she isn't very strong, as she is more agile than strong. Personality Shelby is a helpful, sweet, and pure canine. She has some anger issues, and she feels alone a lot. She struggles to make new friends, but she never lets go of her closest friends. Sometimes, her ambition can get the best of her, and she'll kill anything in her way of what she wants. Relationships Shelby hasn't gotten enough friends in the pack to have any true relationships with anyone. Please note that this is only in roleplay. Real Quotes "Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you, and when you're broken on the ground, you will be found." ''Evan Hansen: You Will Be Found "Is the dove never to meet the sea, for want of the odious mountain?" Wirt: Into The Unknown "I worship you. I'd trade my life, for yours." JD: Our Love Is God "Know that you are my favorite person, but that doesn't mean that I can't still dream." Jeremy Heere: 2 Player Game "Why won't you let me go? Do I threaten all your plan?" Tyler Joseph: Ode To Sleep "What is a legacy? It's catching prey, for a feast you never get to eat!" Inspired by Alexander Hamilton: The World Was Wide Enough "Why am I not scared in the morning? I don't hear those voices calling. I must have kicked them out. I must have kicked them out." Tyler Joseph: Ode To Sleep "On the outside always looking in will I, ever be more than I've always been 'cause I'm tap-tap-tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window." Evan Hansen: Waving Through A Window "I could stay right here, or disappear, and nobody would even notice at all." Michael: Michael In The Bathroom "There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown." Alana: You Will Be Found Joke Quotes "I like shapes." Malinda Kathleen Reese: Shape of You (Google Translate) "I'm not here for you." Angelica Schuyler: The Reynolds Pamphlet/Congratulations "You have invented a new kind of stupid, damage you could never undo kind of stupid. Open all the cages in a zoo, kind of stupid, clearly, you didn't think this through. Kinda stupid!" Angelica Schuyler: Congratulations "My sister's hot." Connor Murphy: Sincerely Me Realistic Gallery My Other Shelby.jpg Shelby.jpg try it.jpg Just freeze your brain.jpg We're less formal.jpeg Freeze your brain.jpg Category:Dogs Category:OC Pages